This invention in general concerns methods and apparatus relating to structures comprising a stable base or foundation for supporting a superstructure, including such structures where both the foundation and the superstructure are substantially elongated relative to any of their lateral dimension.
There are numerous instances in the construction arts where a stable base or foundation is provided for a superstructure that is joined to and supported at the foundation. In many of these instances, the foundation is in contact with or confined within an earthen structure in which case the foundation may be variously preformed or cast in situ. In certain cases, the foundations are substantially elongated relative to any of their lateral dimensions and in some of these latter instances the superstructures also are substantially elongated relative to any of their lateral dimensions.
Examples of instances where both the foundations and the superstructures are elongated relative to any of their lateral dimensions include structures or assemblies where the foundations are in the nature of columnar structures such as piers or piles and the superstructures supported by the columnar structures are in the nature of poles or posts. Such structures are used, for example, in the construction of barrier walls erected along highways and the like to shield nearby residences and/or commercial establishments, for example, from traffic noises. The barrier walls are of the post and panel type wherein spaced-apart posts or columns, having grooves or slots in which noise-shielding panels are held, are supported on columnar foundations that are established in the surrounding ground.